


Vacation Plans

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [129]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic, Established Relationship, Human Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Castiel's original plan for the first few hours of his two week vacation was simple enough: barbecue and Netflix on the couch with Dean until the early hours of the morning.But that was before he walked in on Dean jerking off.





	Vacation Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aweekofsaturdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekofsaturdays/gifts).



> written for the Merry Month of Masturbation, based on the following prompt: "mmom: cas/dean - cas walks in on dean jerking off OR vice versa :D."

It’s not often that Castiel truly enjoys his journey home. 

Most of the time, he barely notices the commute at all; he’s been working in the same office for almost six years, and the trip to and from work has become so routine that he only gives it the bare minimum amount of thought, just enough to ensure that he doesn’t end up in a collision or rear-end someone when traffic suddenly comes screeching to a halt. 

But today is different. Today marks the beginning of two weeks of vacation for both him and Dean. It’s the first time in years that their schedules have worked out so well, and he's been making plans for it from the day his vacation was approved. There’s so many things he wants to do, so many things that they haven’t had time for; he has an actual list pinned to the fridge at home, and he plans on scratching off every item on it. 

But not tonight. Tonight, the only plans he has involve him, Dean, barbecue and Netflix. 

The drive home takes even longer than usual due to an accident on the freeway that ties up several lanes, but Castiel can’t be bothered to feel more than a touch of impatience. In the grand scheme of things, an extra ten minutes doesn’t matter, not when he has two (hopefully) uninterrupted weeks to spend with Dean.

He makes a quick stop at the store down to the block to pick up beer and hamburgers before he heads home. The Impala is already parked in the driveway, gleaming under the last dregs of afternoon sunlight, and Castiel can’t help but smooth one palm over the warm hood as he passes by.

The house is quiet when he steps inside. He hangs his coat up, leaves his shoes just inside the door and heads into the kitchen first so that he can put the groceries in the fridge. Continuing through the house, he pokes his head out the back door, but there’s no sign of Dean. It’s all too possible that he’s over at one of their neighbor’s, possibly pulled into an impromptu car repair session, so Cas steps back inside and heads towards the bedroom, fingers loosening the tie that’s been wrapped around his neck for nearly twelve hours now. 

He pushes open the bedroom door with his free hand and immediately pauses in the doorway, fingers still hooked into his tie. 

As it turns out, Dean hasn’t gone to one of their neighbor’s. Instead, he’s on their mattress, naked except for a pair of headphones that are plugged into his laptop, which is resting on the bed beside his hip. His eyes are closed and his head is tilted back against the pillows. His feet are planted hips-width apart and one of his hands is wrapped around his cock. As Castiel remains frozen in the doorway, Dean’s hips arch up into his own fist, and a bitten-off groan of _fuck_ falls from his mouth. 

Castiel doesn’t want to scare Dean, but he also doesn’t know how long it’ll be before he next opens his eyes so, belatedly dropping his fingers away from his tie, he closes the door behind himself and crosses the room, footprints muffled by the carpet they’ve been meaning to rip up since they moved into the house. 

(It’s on his list of things for them to do over their shared vacation.)

When he sits down on the side of the mattress not currently occupied by Dean’s laptop, Dean’s eyes fly open. His free hand reaches out and slams into the laptop’s keyboard, pausing the porn video he’s watching. 

“Hey,” he says, slightly out of breath; based on how his chest is flushed and dappled with perspiration, Castiel has a feeling that Dean was taking his time. “You home already?”

“I’m late, actually,” Castiel replies, pointedly reaching out and turning his alarm clock towards Dean, so that there’s no way he can miss the large red numbers. When Dean groans and flops his head back against the pillows, Castiel finds himself biting back an amused smile. 

“Must have lost track of time,” Dean says with an apologetic grin. “Did you want dinner or-” 

“You don’t have to stop,” Castiel interrupts, glancing down at where Dean’s fingers are still wrapped around his half-hard cock. After a moment of contemplation, he reaches out and lays one hand on Dean’s chest. “You can keep going. Or I could finish you off.” 

“Yeah?” Dean licks his lips once and pulls his headphones off, sets them off to the side. “You sure?” Castiel nods; it’s been too long since they’ve done anything more than make out on the couch after dinner, and while he’s more than content not receiving any kind of reciprocation, he wants to get Dean off. There’s a unique kind of satisfaction in it, in watching Dean spill over his hand, in hearing him call out Castiel’s name like a prayer he just can’t keep silent. 

“Yes. May I?” He trails his fingers down Dean’s chest and over his soft stomach, until they’re resting over top of Dean’s. Dean lets out a low groan and slides his hand away. He rests it against Castiel’s shoulder for a moment before he trails it lower and bunches his fingers in the front of his button-up shirt.

“Only if you get down here and kiss me.” It’s far from a demand, but Castiel is more than happy to oblige. He tightens his fingers around Dean’s cock and adjusts his position on the bed, so that he can better reach Dean’s mouth and swallow his gasps. 

This may not be exactly how he planned on spending the first few hours of their combined vacation, but he’s definitely not going to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
